Data Not Available
by FireChestnut
Summary: Shepard has some questions for Legion about Emotion; specifically about love. Oneshot.


**Just a one-shot with FemShep and Legion. I've had this idea in my head since I finished Legion's loyalty quest. R&R please. **

**Please excuse any errors, I was up late and tired. **

'Shepard Commander?' Those damn--eyebrows? Well, they look like eyebrows, to say the least. Legion has an interesting way of showing emotion. Then again, he's a machine, does he even have emotion? Then why does he have eyebrows? Perhaps to be more organic.

Perhaps.

'What is it?' Shepard asks, her mind occupied with the trivial thoughts of Geth emotion. No, not emotion, Shepard. Eyebrows.

'Why did you come to see me?' Legion stands perfectly still before her, his optical light scanning over her; twitching and flickering madly as he studies her, his mechanical eyebrows raising every once in a while. Shepard thinks again; quickly as to not seem...desperate.

'I want to know more about you, Legion.'

'Specify.' His voice is curt, almost. Can machines even be curt? She mentally rolls her eyes.

'Tell me about yourself.'

'I need a more diverse query, Shepard Commander.'

'Uh,' she rubs the back of her neck, 'tell me about...well, what's it like being a machine?'

Legion raises his eyebrows, almost in a confused manner, and begins to speak, his Geth undertones cutting through his voice like a knife.

'This question is like asking a human, 'what is like to be a human?' I cannot answer this question fully, but I will try to the best of my abilities. It is almost indescribable.' Shepard looks at him with intent eyes; she was so used to killing Geth, yet here is one standing before her. 'Geth share data, as you humans would say, we can read each other's 'minds'.'

'How do you stay...yourself? I mean, as an individual? Surely you would loose some individuality by sharing data with such a vast network?'

'We are one, we are not individual.'

'I mean you, Legion.'

'I am not one machine; my name is Legion, for we are many.'

'I know.'

'Acknowledged.' He looks at her briefly. 'Do you have any other queries, Shepard Commander?'

Why does he say that? 'Shepard Commander', clearly he's intelligent, why not put 'Commander' in front? She sighs inaudibly.

'Do you have emotion, Legion? I know some AI's and VI's are given emotion chips.'

'Emotion is not needed. It would impair our judgement; make us inefficient.'

'I take that as a 'no'.'

'Emotion is not needed.'

'Why do you have eyebrows, then?'

'Specify.'

'The pieces of metal a top your head that move; they convey emotion. If you have eyebrows, Legion, then you have emotion.'

'Shepard Commander, I have these 'eyebrows' to make in easier for organics to read my body language. That does not mean I have emotion.'

'To me it does.'

'You organics are complex.'

'So, no emotion at all, even on a basic level?'

She was hoping for that, maybe the Geth have some basic form of feeling that they express to one another? Love, anger, sadness?

'On a basic level, yes. But this is not the emotion you humans understand; this emotion is only understandable through Geth. On a very basic level, Geth can convey an electrical frequency that you humans perceive as 'emotion'. Through the sharing of data, this allows us to understand if the other is angry or sad. But, these emotions are far different from human emotions.'

'How so?' Shepard inquires. This is getting interesting.

'When a human is sad, they often cry or become depressed.' He shuffles on his feet. 'When a Geth is sad, they will send a data file telling a specific Geth that they are sad.'

'So you're like the Elcor.'

'A curios simile, but yes.'

'Do you feel love?' Legion raises his eyebrows sharply.

'Data not available.'

What? Is this some machine error?

'Legion?'

'Yes Shepard Commander?'

'What do you mean 'data not available'? You're a guest on _my_ ship, I expect you to not keep secrets from me.'

'I am sorry Shepard Commander, but that data is not available.'

'Why the hell not?'

'I simply do not have this data.'

She narrows her eyes. 'Then, wouldn't it be 'data _unavailable_'?'

'Those words have the same meaning.'

Shepard grunts. 'I have a feeling you're keeping something from me, Legion.' She watches as his eyebrows flatten instantly.

'Why would you say that, Shepard Commander?'

'You seem dishonest.'

'Specify.'

'You can easily tell me anything about the Geth, the Heretics, hell, even myself. But you can't tell me about love?' She pinches the bridge of her nose. 'Why can't you share data with another Geth and get the answer?'

'Because no Geth knows of 'love'. This data is not available.'


End file.
